A Rimahiko Fanfiction: Messed up Dream
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: It's a boring day at the Royal Garden, Nagihiko decided to take a quick nap. But while he's asleep, he has a very interseting dream. /COMPLETE\


A Rimahiko Fanfiction

Messed up Dream

It was a quiet day in the Royal Garden. Everyone was gathered around the table, bored as ever.

Yaya was slumped over the table, her head rested on her arms.

Amu and Tadase were busy getting all romantic with each other.

Rima was reading her gag manga and Nagihiko was also slumped over the table.

The guardian chara's were off following orders from Kiseki once again.

It was about two minutes later, Nagihiko felt drowsy. He lifted his head partially to see everyone else. They didn't seem to notice anything other than what they are doing. So Nagihiko decided to have a quick nap.

**~oOo~**

It was a quiet day in the Royal Garden. Everyone was gathered around the table, lively as ever.

Yaya was busying herself away with guardian chores.

Amu and Tadase were doing some paper works, not talking to each other. As if they hated each other.

Rima was quite happy-go-lucky, while Nagihiko glared at Rima.

Rima caught Nagihiko's eyes and smiled at him, while waving. Nagihiko grunted and slumped into his chair. Rima walked towards him.

"Hello Nagi-kun," Rima said, smiling brightly. Nagihiko crossed his arms, looked up at the small petite girl and glared.

"Nagi-kun, why are you so mad?" Rima asked sarcastically.

"...because you're talking to me, shorty," Nagihiko replied, still staring intently at Rima. She playfully rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"Nagi-kun," Rima started.

"What?" Nagihiko asked sharply.

"I'm _hurt _Nagi-kun," Rima replied, fake crying.

"Ha! What a fake," Nagihiko cried. Rima stopped crying and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Nagi-kun, Tadase-kun and I are going to go over to the mall and buy some sweets. Do you want to come?" Rima asked innocently.

"No," Nagihiko replied bluntly, turning his head the other way. Rima frowned.

"Look Nagi-kun," Rima said, "I know that you and Tadase-kun are best friends and all, but you cannot just claim him as your friend only."

"I'm not. I just do not like you because you're you," Nagihiko replied, turning his head back to face Rima with a cold stare. Rima pursed her lips and huffed.

"Then what will it take for us to get on good terms?" Rima asked, tilting her head to the side.

Nagihiko took a moment to think of a response.

_'Maybe I could tell her not to get so friendly with Tadase-kun. She can always befriend that Amu girl or even Yaya...' _Nagihiko thought.

"Stop being so friendly with _my _best friend, whom is Tadase, and befriend Amu and Yaya," Nagihiko replied strongly.

Rima looked at him blankly, "Are you stupid? I'm already friends with Amu-chan and Yaya."

It took a long time before those words sunk into Nagihiko's head. He then cussed silently.

"Well, stop hanging out with Tadase!" Nagihiko yelled, standing up abruptly.

"Is Tadase _all _you ever think of?" Rima asked, smirking. Nagihiko flushed red from her words.

"No! He's my best friend is all! Meaning, leave him alone!" Rima sighed.

"Tadase-kun can always have more than one best friend, isn't that right Tadase-kun?" Rima asked to Tadase.

Tadase looked up, "yeah whatever."

Yaya sighed, "there goes his _cool and spicy _act."

"...never mind..." Nagihiko scoffed. He dragged his feet all the way to the entrance of the Royal Garden.

Nagihiko then found himself sitting on a bench at the gazebo. He looked up into the cloudy sky. His long blueberry coloured hair swaying against the cool breezes.

"Nagi-kun..." Nagihiko turned around to see Rima standing there.

"What?" Nagihiko asked hotly. Rima ignored his tone of voice and sat down next to him.

"Why do you not like me hanging out with Tadase-kun? And don't say it's because he's your best friend." Nagihiko turned to face Rima.

"You want to know the real truth?" Nagihiko asked. Rima simply nodded, griping some of her red plaid skirt.

"It's because I don't like the way you and Tadase are. You're both too friendly towards each other and it annoys me."

"Are you saying that...you're jealous?" Rima asked. Nagihiko's tensed up.

"N-no! I'm not jealous! I don't like you at all!" Nagihiko shouted, standing up.

Rima only smiled teasingly, "who said anything about you liking me?" Nagihiko saw the flaw from his words.

"No one! It's just you know...in case you were thinking that..."

"Sure...keep telling yourself that Nagi-kun!" Rima replied, giggling. She then got up and ran back towards the Royal Garden. She stopped mid-way and turned towards Nagihiko.

"By the way, I only hang out with Tadase-kun because I know it makes you mad! Amu-chan and Yaya told me that you would get very angry and jealous!" Rima yelled with a childlike look on her face. She then turned her back towards Nagihiko and continued to run back to the Royal Garden.

Nagihiko was lost for words. Had Rima only use Tadase for her own gain? Was it that she likes him as well – him?

Nagihiko smiled and chuckled. He can never understand women. He slowly followed after behind Rima.

**~oOo~**

Nagihiko's head shot up. He looked around the greenhouse. Everything looked like how it was in the beginning, a bored Yaya, the lover-birds Amu and Tadase, and a grumpy cute Rima.

Nagihiko laughed to himself. Rima, the only one to have heard it, looked up from her manga.

"What's so funny?" Rima asked moodily.

"Nothing, _Rima-chan_." Rima pouted angrily.

"Stupid cross-dresser," Rima mumbled. Nagihiko laughed once again and patted Rima on her head. Rima swatted his hand away, but he kept putting it on her head.

Soon, Yaya, Amu and Tadase were watching the scene.

"Rima-tan and Nagi are having so much fun! They look like a real couple!" Yaya chirped. Amu and Tadase nodded their heads.

"W-what! We're not a couple! I refuse to have this cross-dresser as a potential boyfriend!" Rima yelled, her face going red with embarrassment.

"Oh? But Rima-chan, you're face is red. Could it mean that you actually like me?" Nagihiko asked, smirking. Rima glared at Nagihiko and had her back facing him with her arms crossed.

Everyone started to laugh and enjoyed a lovely afternoon.


End file.
